Can You See Through The Tears?
by The Stig's Daughter
Summary: Loosely based on the YouTube video; "i will love you till the end of time (amy and dean)" Check it out! BTW, this is a tandum story, which means that it was written back and forth between two people, so if it gets a little wobbly at times...now you know
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Amy stood on the edge of the Grand Canyon in the hot Arizona sun. "Wow. All of time and space and I'm still amazed by the little things," the Doctor said happily. "You call this little?" Amy replied. "Well..." the Doctor muttered. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've got 3 more Natural Wonders of the World to see."

They walked past the parking lot into a small clearing where the TARDIS was hidden. "Great Barrier Reef, here we come," the Doctor said putting his key into the lock. Then a loud scream came from deeper in the clearing. The Doctor and Amy looked at each other then took off into the clearing. Amy heard the sonic screwdriver as she carefully searched for the person screaming. She could find no one.

"No, no, no," the Doctor said quietly. She paced back to where the Doctor was standing. "What is it?" "Take a look at this," the Doctor pointed at giant, bloody claw marks on nearby trees. "What are they?" "Claw marks," the Doctor pointed out. "I can see that," Amy softly hit him. "What made them?" "Windigo," he sighed. "We've got a Windigo."

"What does that mean?" she asked. The Doctor sadly smiled. "Back to the TARDIS." Amy relunctantly followed him. "What?! Doctor! Are we just going to let that person," she pointed back into the clearing, "die?" "It's a Windigo, Amy. They can mimick human screams to lure people towards it," he said pushing the TARDIS door open. Amy put her hands on her hips. "So, we're just going to let it stay here and eat people?" "No," he replied with a small smile.

Amy looked at him questioningly as she walked inside the police box. "Now," he said as he closed the door behind him, "let's get going!" "Where?" "Kansas!" he said as he flipped a switch. "What's in Kansas?" She fell to the floor from the bumpy take off. "Help," he answered. It felt like the quickest ride of her life. All of a sudden the box landed with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked out to find themselves in an old car junkyard. "Ummm...Doctor?" "Don't worry Amy. They're here," he whispered to himself. They both heard a loud clatter come from the other side of the yard. The Doctor smiled and started walking quickly towards the noise with Amy following.

They came to a small broken car garage with two men working on an old Impala. One was lost in his work inside the hood while the other was underneath the car. "Dean?" the Doctor cried making the man hit his head on the hood, then turned around. "No. Sam. Who are you?" Sam asked rubbing his head. "Oh yeah...new face," he said to Amy while pointing to his eleventh face. "It's me! The Doctor!" he continued. "Doctor?" a man rolled out from underneath the car. He wiped some grease off of his face and stood up.

Amy was taken by surprise, not expecting to see someone so...attractive. He was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt smeared with oil. "Doctor?" he said again. "Is this Mom's Doctor?" Sam asked his brother. "Dean Winchester," the Doctor said smiling. "Look at you! Sprouted, haven't you?" the Time Lord laughed. Dean eyed the man up and down. Then he spotted Amy. "Who's you're friend, Doc?" Amy started to blush a deep red.

"Dean...this is Amelia Pond," the Doctor said slowly. Dean froze, then hurridly busied himself with anything he could. "You were just a baby when I met you, Sam! I'm the Doctor. I'm sure your mum mentioned me." "Yeah, she did. But she described you a lot differently," he said looking at Dean. "He regenerates, remember Sam? So you died, huh?" "Well, um, yeah," the Doctor replied, surprised at Dean's bluntness.

"Mom said you had blonde hair and really strange clothes. With a funny hat," Sam said. The Doctor laughed, remembering his past self. "Yes, I believe that was my...fifth regeneration." Sam looked back at Dean who was now digging around in the trunk trying to avoid conversation.

"So, Sam do you have a last name?" Amy asked. "Winchester," he replied. "And what about you, Dean?" Amy asked nervously. Dean looked up at her and their eyes met for a fraction of a second before he turned away to grab a few tools from a shelf. He looked just as nervous as she did. "He's my brother," Sam continued, knowing his brother didn't want to talk for some reason. "Oh, you're related?" "Indeed they are Amy. They're the Winchester brothers. You should've met their mother. Great woman she was. How is she by the way?" the Doctor asked cheerily.

A silence fell over the crummy garage. Dean threw the tools into the trunk and stormed out as the sun was setting. "She died, Doc," Sam spoke, eyes lowering towards the ground. The Doctor's face fell. She was such a lovely woman. He remembered offering her a place on the TARDIS underneath a starry sky. She respectfully declined knowing that her place was at home with her boys.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said quietly. "Yeah," Sam said, going to close the trunk of the car. Amy turned and saw Dean walking out of the car dump. "Is he okay?" "He's alright," Sam said. "He's just a little shaken. I don't know why, he was fine earlier." The Doctor turned and squinted looking for Dean but he was already gone.

"Why did you come, Doc?" "Well, I'd like to speak with you both but...well, here goes...I've got a Windigo on my hands." Sam quickly turned around. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor parked the TARDIS right next to the Impala in the parking lot of a motel. "They're in Room 28," the Doctor said pointing to a door on the first floor. Amy softly knocked on the door. Dean opened it, gun in hand. Amy took a step back. Dean saw this and quickly put it away. "Sorry," he muttered. "Is that how you always answer doors?" she asked. He gave a small smirk, "Most of the time."

Dean opened the door wider, gesturing for her to come in. "Where's the Doc?" asked Sam as Amy entered the small room. "He's stabilizing...some...thing on the TARDIS." Dean went to the table and opened the laptop. "So the Doctor said you guys found a Windigo?" Sam asked Amy as she sat on Dean's bed lightly, not wanting to give him the wrong idea, but still implying that she was interested. But she didn't need to worry. He wasn't even looking in her direction.

"Yes!" The Doctor burst through the door. "I did." "Are you absolutely sure?" Dean asked while staring at his laptop. "Absolutely. The bloody claw marks etched in the trees were classic Windigo." "Okay, can somebody please tell me what a Windigo is?" Amy asked feeling irritated and excluded.

"A Windigo, Amy, is a very tall, very strange creature," the Doctor started. "What's new," Amy interrupted. Dean gave a small laugh. Amy blushed again. "It is extremely hard to get rid of them, which is why I came to you two. I don't know how to deal with it," the Doctor continued.

Amy looked very surprised. This was the first time that the Doctor didn't know how to handle something by himself. She started feeling a strange respect for the two brothers. "Doc, you can't just get rid of them," said Sam, "You have to kill them."

The Doctor hung his head. "Is there any other way we can..." "Sorry," Sam interrupted. Dean shut his laptop. "Well, it can't be killed by bullets. So we'll have to torch the sucker," he said. The Doctor frowned.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Amy and the Doctor decided to spend the night in the TARDIS. It was pointless to rent a room when they had more than a hundred in the police box. The brothers decided to stay in their room, seeing as it was already paid for.

"Doctor," Amy said as she leaned against the rail inside the box. "Hmmm?" "How did you meet them? Sam and Dean." The Time Lord smiled to himself. "I was getting a strange signal from somewhere in this state. At first I thought it might be Cybermen. I landed in a small backyard and took out my screwdriver, searching for the signal. It was coming from inside the house." The Doctor paused.

Then continued, "I knocked on the door and this lovely blonde woman came out looking at me strangely. My clothes were a bit...different back then." Amy smiled, knowing that his clothes were "different" now as well. "Did you wear a silly bow tie?" she playfully asked.

He straightened his bow tie and replied, "No. But I did wear a polo sweater vest." "Oh Doctor," she sighed putting a hand to her head. "Well, I thought it looked dashing. Anyway, I told her that I was an exterminator inspecting the house. She didn't believe me." "Shocking," Amy said sarcastically. "It was then that a little boy came running out." The Doctor laughed.

"He ran straight to the TARDIS. Obviously, his mother ran after him. I explained what it was (time machine, bigger on the inside, the works). Surprisingly, she believed me. And scooped up little Dean in her arms and invited me inside. I guess she knew I meant no harm." Amy laughed as she pictured what Dean would look like as a little toddler.

"The signal came from the strangest machine. She said it was something her husband built. I remember her telling me that he was a demon hunter. 'I don't know why I'm telling you all of this' she said. 'It's like I've met you before.' But I know we had never met before that night." He sighed. "I also remember when I held little Sammy. He had the biggest eyes. And Dean...he just wanted to know how my sonic screwdriver worked."

Amy smiled. "Did you offer her a trip?" This time the Doctor smiled. "Yes. But I couldn't let her bring her family. I already had three other companions." "Three?" "Plus, I guess it would've been hard for to leave her boys. Even if I did have a time machine and I could've brought her back in no time. One trip might seem like a lifetime to a mother."

Amy tried to picture what their mother would look like. Beautiful no doubt, maybe blond or brunette... "Well, I think I'm going to sit outside for a bit before I go to my room," Amy said, walking towards the door. "Okay, be careful." She rolled her eyes. How could just sitting outside be dangerous?


	4. Chapter 4

She closed the door quietly and sat in front of the TARDIS doors. She looked at the full moon and thought about Dean. He was so mysterious and rugged. She knew that he was one of those people who never let anyone in. Except probably his brother. She sensed a closeness between them.

All of a sudden, she heard a door close in the still silence. She saw someone walk out of Room 28. It wasn't Sam; not tall enough. She smiled as she saw the silhouette of Dean Winchester walk out of the parking lot. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, then took off after him.

She had to hide behind power line poles and trash cans as she followed him. He walked quite awhile before he finally reached the car junkyard. Amy was surprised that he hadn't noticed her. He walked inside and Amy stood outside of the gates for awhile. She knew where he was headed. The Impala.

After a minute or two she entered the junkyard. She walked to the old garage, hiding behind a car. She saw him sit on the hood of the car drinking a beer. She felt like a foolish schoolgirl with a crush. Had she really just stalked him?

She despereately wanted to sit beside him and talk. "I know you're there," he said deeply. Amy gulped and walked out from behind a pile of broken trucks shyly. She should've known. "Sorry," she apologized. He just looked at the moon and took another drink of his beer. "Why did you come here?" he asked.

"I followed you," Amy replied, yelling at herself in her head. That was a lame answer. He looked at her curiously. It felt like he was sizing her up. She felt her cheeks getting hot as his brown eyes looked her over. Then he turned his head back towards the moon.

"Why were you so tense earlier?" she asked stepping a little closer to the hood of the car. "I wasn't tense." "Yeah right," she muttered under her breath. The silence was almost unbearable after that. She decided to break the tension by lightly leaning on the car's hood. He immediately shot a monotoned look at her.

She stood back up and actually backed away a little. He gave a very small chuckle. "You can sit on her, Amy." She smiled and immediately took her place on the hood. She turned away so she could smile. He had said her name in that beautiful deep voice of his. Now she really felt like a schoolgirl.

It was silent again before, to her surprise, Dean started a conversation. "So how long have you travelled with the Doctor?" She cleared her throat. "It's only been a couple of months now. But I've seen things you wouldn't believe...well, maybe not demons..." "What did you say?" he said quickly. Amy bit her lip, which Dean thought was actually kind of cute.

"So he told you about us, huh?" he said. "Yeah. Demon hunters?" "I know it sounds crazy..." "No it doesn't." He looked into her eyes and knew that she had also seen some paranormal things like he had. He gave her a little smile and scooted closer to her. "Ever hunt a vampire?" he said a little too happily. After all, he couldn't talk about this kind of stuff with other girls.

She blushed as she saw him move closer. "I hunted vampires in 1836," Amy said proudly. "You don't strike me as the kind of girl that kills vampires." "I didn't kill them...the Doctor, he sort of, sank them." Dean looked surprised. "Well that's one way to get rid of 'em." "How about Silurians?" she asked. Dean looked confused. She giggled. "They're these kind of lizard people..."

They lost track of time and talked all night about their adventures. Dean was very surprised at how strong of a girl, no, woman, Amy was. Taking on lizard people and vampires. Even creepy angels. Amy was just as curious as to what Dean had been fighting. All this talk of real life angels and wraiths and werewolves...she wanted to see them. Experience a real demon hunt.

"You know, you could always come with me and Sam on a hunt," he said quietly as they both looked at the sun rising. "That would be nice," she said as they turned their gaze on each other.

"Amy!" a voice called from the distance. Dean and Amy squinted, then shielded their eyes against the sun to see the Doctor running ahead of Sam. "I thought something had happened to you," he said out of breath. "You never came back to the TARDIS." "I'm fine, Doctor. I was just...with Dean," she said smiling. He lowered his head so no one could see him give a small smile too.

Sam finally caught up with the Doctor and everyone else. "So how's your baby?" he asked. Dean stood up and patted the hood. "She's running like a champ. Did you get anywhere with the Windigo?" "Well, the Doc had some ideas," Sam gestured to the Doctor. "Yes, I believe that we can capture it," he said on cue.

"Capture a Windigo? You can't catch a Windigo, you have to kill it," Dean replied. The Doctor frowned. "No. You two can singe it, then I'll take it to an isolated planet where it can hunt...well, not humanity." Sam and Dean gave each other a look. "Fine. You said this place, it's in Arizona? We better get going then," Dean said while opening the car door.

"We can go in the TARDIS, you don't have to drive," the Doctor said. "That's not gonna work, Doc. I don't want to ride in your box," said Dean. "Why not? You were so fascinated by it when you were little," the Time Lord replied. "Dean's got this thing about flying," Sam said casually.

"Oh. Well then, come along Pond," he gestured for her to follow. "Ummm, Doctor. I think I'll ride with Dean," she said. "And Sam," she added quickly. Dean smiled. "Hop in. Sam..." The youngest brother rolled his eyes, "I know," and climbed in the back seat. "Okay," the Doctor looked a little surprised. He gave Dean a quick look as if to say 'Are you sure you know what you're doing'.

Amy saw this and cocked her head a little. What was that look for?


	5. Chapter 5

The four companions were sitting around a small campfire in the deep part of the clearing. It had been 2 days and they still hadn't found anything. Amy and Dean sat next to each other talking. Sam and the Doctor both knew that they were becoming closer with each passing day; that made them worried.

"You know, there's a small cafe not far from here. I think it's about time that we got to know each other better," said Amy. Dean looked worried. "Amy," he said with a fake smile, "we already know each other good enough." She shifted away from him a little bit. "Oh. I just thought..." "Amy, we're just, different, you know?" he interrupted. "You know what, just forget it," she said getting up and walking towards the TARDIS.

Dean sighed heavily, then looked across the fire at Sam and the Doctor. "What?" he said a little angrily. "Dean, you shouldn't have gone all...'Dean' on her," Sam said. "You think I wanted this to happen Sammy?" he stood up and stomped off.

He found himself walking towards the police box. He leaned against the doors, wondering if he should open it. What the hell. He opened it.

She was sitting on the floor, back to the doors. She was sobbing. "Go away Doctor. I don't feel like talking now," she said in between sobs. Dean remained silent as he closed the door. She turned around and his heart broke as he saw tears in her eyes, knowing that he casued them. "Amy. I wish I could..." She turned her back again and stood up. "Don't make excuses, Dean. If you're too stubborn to let anyone else be part of your life, I get it. But you don't just lead someone on and..." She started crying again.

All of a sudden, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. Then a head rested on her shoulder. "I do want to know you Amy Pond," he said into her ear. She stroked his arm. "Then why can't we just be together. Properly," she responded quietly. The TARDIS was silent as Dean held her in his arms.

"Where is this cafe exactly?" he finally said. She smiled, turned around, and kissed him on the cheek. He stood there and admired her beauty. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her beautiful, red hair. Then passionately kissed her right there in the middle of the TARDIS.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Sam and Dean put on their suits and walked into town as FBI agents to ask around about any dissapearances. The Doctor and Amy could only stay behind and search some more.

As Amy went off to search some more she thought about her date with Dean that night. Maybe she could reach through to him and make him feel his, well, feelings.

The night came slowly and Amy looked at her watch. 8:30 and still no sign of them. "Do you think something happened to them?" she asked the Doctor anxiously. "Well, there's your answer," the Doctor pointed while making a fire with his free hand.

She saw the two brothers walking back towards their small site. Dean smiled at Amy, glad to see her after a long day of interrogations. "Find out anything?" the Doctor asked. "Well, there's about three people that..." Amy blocked out Sam's voice as she hugged Dean.

"Ready?" he asked. "Don't you want to change?" she asked. "Nah. I look better in a suit," he said as he held out his arm. They walked out of the camp arm in arm. The Doctor and Sam sighed as they saw them leave. "We're not doing a very good job, Doc. I thought he was smarter than this." "We can't mess with things Sam. You never know what might happen to her timeline." Sam took off his tie. "I've had it with this timey wimey crap."

"You really did that?!" Amy asked, laughing. Dean also laughed. "Yeah. I had to! I'm always saving Sam's ass." Once again, they talked and laughed until the cafe closed at midnight. But neither of them wanted to end their date.

The only thing they could do was go back to the blue box. Surely by now Sam and the Doctor would've gone to their rooms in the TARDIS. Amy didn't want to part with him though. She wanted to stay next to him forever. And Dean found himself feeling the same way.

Once they got to the TARDIS, Amy leaned her back against the door. She slowly pulled his tie, bringing his lips closer to hers until he was just inches from her. He expected a kiss but was instead pulled into the box by his tie. He laughed as Amy wrapped her arms around his neck finally bringing him in for a kiss.

Then she felt herself being whisked off her feet as Dean carried her to his room aboard the little big box. Once there, he gently placed her back on her feet. They immediately started to kiss each other as hard as possible, while undressing. Amy quickly undid Dean's tie and unbuttoned his white shirt as he slipped her top off.

To his surprise, she pushed him on to the bed. Putting herself on top of him. He looked up at her beautiful face as she slowly stroked her hand over the tattoo on his chest. She kissed it softly as he closed his eyes, finding her company getting more and more pleasureable by the second. He never would've expected her to be like this behind closed doors. He was in for a wonderfully rough night.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Amy snuck out of bed early to make sure the Doctor didn't catch his innocent companion with a not so innocent demon hunter. She went to her room and got dressed, smiling as she remembered last night. How they were wrapped up in the sheets. The heat. His touch. It was all perfect.

She roamed the TARDIS but everybody was still asleep. She stood by the main console wrapped up in her feelings. Nothing could go wrong. All of a sudden she heard voices coming her way. She didn't know why, but she ran under the main floor to hide underneath the console.

"I can't do it, Doc. I won't do it," said a deep voice. Dean, she thought to herself with a smile. "You have to. This is exactly what I knew would happen!" the Doctor said; his voice was rising with a hint of anger. "Then why didn't you tell me!" Dean yelled. Amy's smile turned into a frown.

"I didn't think I had to, Dean! You're not one to fall in..." The Doctor's voice faded. "Love," Dean finished. The Doctor sighed. "Dean, that makes it all the more harder." "No. No. I'm not doing it and nothing you can do will make me." "Dean, please, you'll mess up her timeline. Who knows what will happen." "She won't die, that's what'll happen!"

She gasped loudly. The arguing stopped as Amy walked out from underneath the floor slowly. "What," she said quietly. "Shit," Dean muttered as the Doctor gulped. "Am...am I going to die?" she said with a shaky voice. "Amy," the Doctor responded, "there's going to come a time in your life where you will.." But the Doctor couldn't finish his sentence. He gulped again. "Die," he continued. "And it will be very soon." Amy put a hand over her mouth as tears were starting to form.

Dean's heart broke when she looked in his direction. "Can we change it?" she asked. The Doctor shook his head, no. "I heard you talking. Dean." He couldn't look at her anymore as he fought back tears. "What did you have to do?" she asked. But something inside told her the answer.

The Doctor ran to hug Amy. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Dean had to kill her. It all made sense now. He was trying to push her away so he wouldn't get attached. That's why he was so tense when they first met. But he said he wouldn't do it. Maybe there was a chance for her to live after all.


	8. Chapter 8

All of a sudden they heard a scream from outside. "The Windigo," the Doctor said to himself as they all ran outside. The slammed the door and ran into the forest. "Damn it, I forgot the matches and lighter. But, as if on cue, Sam ran out of the TARDIS matches and fluid in hand.

The scream came again. This time to their left. The Doctor and Sam ran in front of Amy and Dean, aching to catcha glimpse of this thing. One last scream came out from deeper within the clearing while the group realized they were lost. Dean guarded Amy with his life as Sam and the Doctor wandered off even more.

"Sam. Is there something" then the Doctor felt something around his leg and got snatched by a massive Windigo who then disappeared as fast as it came. "Woah!" Sam stepped back...into the clutches of the same Windigo, "Sam!" "Doctor!" Dean and Amy both ran forward but all of a sudden two pale, slimy-headed aliens in suits stepped in front of them.

"What the hell?!" Dean said loudly. "The Silence..." Amy said. "The what?" Dean asked not being able to take his eyes off of the alien. "Remember Sam, Dean." They turned and looked at each other.

Dean looked confused and felt strange. As if his mind had gone blank. "What?" he asked. "I..." Amy started as Dean looked at the Silence again and took out a gun. "Doctor, what are these things? Doctor?" Dean yelled. "This is The Silence," Amy said, making sure that she didn't take her eyes off of them.

"What's The Silence?" "They're aliens." "I can see that," Dean said, still pointing his gun at the them. "Once you look away from them, you forget that you've seen them. So keep looking at them." "Screw it." Then Dean fired two bullets from his hand gun - one for each Silent. They fell to the ground, bullets deep within their massive heads.

"How...why do I still remember?" Amy asked putting a hand to her head. "Dead ones are faulty I assume," Dean said as he nudged them to make sure they were dead. "Where's the Doctor and Sam?" she asked, looking around. Dean looked around. "Sam?!" he yelled. "Sammy!"

All of a sudden they heard a cry for help that sounded like the Doctor. Amy started to run but before she could get anywhere Dean grabbed her hand and held her back. "What are you doing?" she asked in a high pitched voice. "Did you forget that we're dealing with a Windigo? Fake screams."

"I don't care. We need to find them and the Windigo took them. You know we're going to go towards the screams soon enough." He couldn't argue. They ran to where they heard the screams. Dean ran ahead of Amy still pointing the gun in every direction he could.

Finally, after much silence, they came across a large, two-story building. More screams came from inside. They paced towards the door and quickly opened it. The first floor was one giant room which was poorly lit. It was quiet again. "There's nobody here," Amy said. Her voice echoed off the empty walls. "Upstairs," Dean pointed his gun towars a small set of stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

The second floor looked almost exactly the same as the second. In fact, it was. However, there were two doors on the far side of it. They heard the Doctor and Sam screaming from behind the left door. The companion and the hunter ran to the doors. "I'll open this door, you open the door on the right," Amy said reaching for the handle. "Wait!" Dean said grabbing her hand before she could touch it.

"I'm not leaving you." The whole second floor grew silent. Then two screams rang out once again from the left door. "It's the Windigo," said Amy. "All the more reason to go in together," Dean said cautiously.  
He took a deep breath then threw open the door. He ran in shielding Amy. However, there was nothing inside except an open window. "Damn it," Dean cursed, knowing that the Windigo had eaasily led them into a trap.

All of a sudden the door slammed shut behind them. Amy quickly grabbed the handle and tried jiggling it open. She knew it was no use but it couldn't hurt to try. Then a voice boomed out from nowhere, startling both Amy and Dean. "Oh, Mr. Winchester, I'm very disappointed in you," the giant voice said. It was a man's voice but it sounded so sinister that it was almost inhuman.

Dean threw down his gun, grabbed Amy's hand and headed for the window. But it shut just as fast as the door did and locked itself. "You didn't seriously think you would escape that easily, did you?" the voice rang out again.  
"Who the hell are you? What do you want?" Dean yelled angrily, also looking for the source of the voice. "Did you like my little Windigo? She was a beauty wasn't she? Oh, and by the way, don't try calling on any of your little angel friends. Look up; you see that? That sign is carved into the door frame as well - angel proofs the whole room." "Where's The Doctor and Sam?" Amy yelled back. "Feisty one you are. Dean, have you told her yet? You know you recognize this room..."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Dean yelled, getting red in the face. "Temper, temper. Amy, did you know that Dean has seen this room before?" said the sinister voice. "STOP!" he yelled again. "Well, if you don't tell her...I will." Dean looked at Amy sadly. "Amy, I'm only telling you this so he won't...whoever he is." He sighed, then continued. "The week before you came I was having...dreams. Christ, I sound like Sam."

"What dreams? What were they about?" Amy asked wide-eyed. "They were nightmares really...I kept dreaming that I had a mission to do. I had to kill someone. Someone I loved. A girl. I never could make out her face but she had the most beautiful red hair. That was one thing I specifically remember. I don't know why," he said, still looking at her sadly. Amy fought back tears.

The voice came back. "Don't cry, Amy. He'll do it nice and quick, although I did put a few suggestions in his dreams," he said with a demonic laugh. "Who are you?" Dean yelled once again. He hated the thought of being manipulated.  
"The Doctor. He knew about this?" Amy said with a shaky voice. Dean sadly nodded. "That's why he had to come to us. I don't know how he knew but he did. He knew he was leading you to your death." Amy couldn't hold back tears anymore.

"But I'm not going to kill you, Amy. You know I'd never do that to you." "Deeeean," the voice called, sending chills down both their spines. "You know that's not true. As your precious Doctor would put it, Amy, it will mess up your dear little timeline if he didn't. Wouldn't want that now would we?"

Amy could hear her heart beat in her ears. "So Dean, how are you gonna do it? I might snap her neck. Quick and easy," the voice said too happily. "I'm not touching her," Dean replied through clenched teeth. The voice snickered. "You don't have to touch her, imbecile. Look at that pretty little gun in your hand." Dean's hand started shaking as he looked down to see his Colt. 45 loaded and ready to kill.

Amy's heart beat even faster (if that was possible). "Winchester," the voice suddenly became darker. "If you don't kill Amelia Pond I will personally oversee her torture. She will be torn limb from limb, then stitched back together so I can do it again. I will burn her alive. She will know pain that you didn't even know could exist. She will learn what..." "Stop it!" Amy cried.

Dean's head was spinning. He didn't know what to do. He found himself breathing heavily, as if he was having some kind of attack. "Dean," Amy said through her tears, "do it." Dean almost thought he was hallucinating. "What?" he replied. "If you don't kill me he will take me, my timeline will do who knows what to people's lives, and I'd wish I was dead. Now I'm telling you. Kill me."


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't," Dean said. Amy's tears started to roll down her face. "Please," she said quietly. He was surprised that "the voice" hadn't made some sort of cruel comment. "Please, as a last request, do this...for me." This time tears started rushing down Dean's face. "Amy," he said while lifting the gun, "I'm sorry." "Me too," she sniffed. He slowly lifted the gun towards her. "Goodbye Dean."

The voice was right. It was a quick death. Dean actually scared himself when he pulled the trigger. She collapsed right in front of him. "Amy! AMY!" he yelled, throwing down the gun and rushing to her side. Looking down at her blood staining his shirt he realized what he had just done.

He cradled her back and forth, crying uncontrollably. "Please," he prayed out loud. "Please, take me instead. Give her back." All of a sudden, the door was kicked down and in stepped the Doctor and Sam.

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled and sat opposite Dean. He took out his sonic screwdriver and hovered it up and down her lifeless body. The Doctor felt tears coming to his eyes. Dean looked up at Sam, who stood stiff. All of his blood drained from his face. He had never seen his brother so vulnerable. It was all so surreal.

"Dean, take her outside," the Doctor ordered. Dean immediately scooped her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. He didn't want to question the Time Lord. She was gently placed on the cold floor just outside the room but Dean didn't leave her side.  
"Dean," a rough voice said. Dean looked up and saw through his tears, the trench-coated angel, Castiel. "Where the hell were you?" Dean said coldly. "It's not his fault," Sam said, "He couldn't enter the room but he helped us escape. Me and the Doctor prayed."

"I'm sorry," the angel said awkwardly. "But you need to step aside." Dean held Amy even closer. "No." Castiel sighed, then nodded to Sam, who immediately pulled Dean from Amy's side. "Get off me Sam! Let me go!" He had lost his strength because of his vulnerability. Any other day Dean could've easily escaped.

Cas gave them all the sign to step away. They were hesitant at first, but eventually did what they were told. The angel kneeled down by Amy's side and wrapped his wings around her. Dean tried pulling away from Sam again but in vain.  
Then, as quick as he came, Castiel vanished. Taking Amy's body with him.


	11. Chapter 11

3 DAYS LATER

"Any luck?" the Doctor asked hopefully as Sam walked back towards the TARDIS. He sadly shook his head no. "Doc, it's been days since he's come out of that hotel room. I don't even know if he's eaten." The Doctor sighed, "Well, we can't make him do anything he doesn't want to."

"Doctor, my brother is in there. He hasn't slept, hell, I don't even think he's gotten out of bed except to get alcohol from the fridge. I can't just give up on him!" "I'm not giving up on him, Sam. I just need to give him space." Sam stormed into the TARDIS reluctantly. "He doesn't need space, he needs help! He needs Amy!"

LATER THAT NIGHT...

Dean lay in the dirty bed with a bottle in his hand. He kept replaying that day in his head, it was almost as bad as the day his mother died.

The only socializing he did was with Sam. And even then they barely held a decent conversation. The days passed so slowly that sometimes he thought that time had stopped just to laugh at him and enjoy his misery.

He was so deep in depressing thought that he almost didn't hear the door knock. He ignored it, knowing that it was probably Sam. "Go away, Sam," he mumbled. But the knocking continued. He knew that Sam wouldn't leave until he answered the door.

He slowly got out of bed and unlocked the door. The knocking continued. Dean rolled his eyes and swung the door open.

Was he dreaming? Or too drunk? He looked around with a confused expression then turned his eyes back to her. "It's..it's...you're not..." Dean felt like he might be sick. Becuase standing in the doorway was Amelia Pond.

"Hi Dean," she said softly. He gulped then started shaking slightly. He thought he'd never hear her say his name again. This is a dream, he thought. Am I finally asleep? Or maybe dead. She walked inside and closed the door. Her smile lit up the entire room. But he stood frozen in his spot. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. _

She walked towards him gracefully, then cradled his face in her hands. She brought his lips to hers and Dean felt at peace. Her presence was beautiful. This was the best dream he ever had.

As their lips parted, he whispered, "Is this a dream?" She smiled again and softly answered, "No." His mouth opened like he wanted to say something but he was speechless. Finally he managed a "How?"

"Dean. I saw heaven and it's beautiful. You couldn't possibly imagine how wonderful it was...but, you weren't there. Cas said I could come down." Dean cleared his throat. "You're an angel. I...you're here and you're an angel." She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her. As they held each other they both swore to never let go.

THE END


End file.
